Oh, pauvre Arthur !
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [Merlin / Arthur] Une simple idée, une mini-fanfiction en 6 partie sur l'amour secret de notre jeune roi : Arthur qui sombre dans l'ombre depuis la mort de son père : Uther Pendragon ! [ 6 chapitres seront en ligne pour cette histoire]


**###**

 **Bonjour, je reviens vers vous, sur le ship : Merlin /Arthur. Je reprends des cours de Français, pour la bonne cause, et j'adore ça, en plus, en formation de GRETA. Vous connaissez ? Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien ! Je pense que l'histoire aura 5 ou 6 parties, selon mes humeurs de la gay prime x) Gros bisous les gens !**

 **###**

 **A** rthur Pendragon ne pense qu'à Merlin, ces derniers temps. Le jeune roi de Camelot ne pense plus à son peuple, mais à son homme à tout faire. Encore une fois, Merlin est en retard pour réveiller le roi en personne. Ce dernier arrive avec une heures de retard, ce matin. Comme d'habitude, Merlin est maladroit devant son jeune maître qui fait semblant de dormir sur son lit double. Arthur ouvre un oeil, puis fait semblant de dormir sur le côté gauche du matelas. Merlin dépose le plateau repas sur la table rectangulaire, et se dirige lentement vers le roi Arthur Pendragon :

—Sir, il faut se lever, l'aube est déjà loin !

—Hum...Fiche-moi, la paix ! Merlin ! J'ai sommeil !

—Sir, je dois insister ! Les chevaliers vous attendent autour de la table ronde.

—Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, Merlin. Point finale, je reste dans ma chambre.

—Ca ne vous ressemble pas, Arthur. Vous êtes déprimée ! S'enquit, Merlin en tirant les draps du lit.

—Ca ne va pas, Merlin, ça caille ! Redonne mes draps, idiot ! Grogne, le roi en prenant ses draps.

—Non, Sir. Mangez. Il est l'heure. Allez ! Ordonne, son servant en enlevant tous les draps.

—Merlin, tu es vraiment casse-pied ! Dès le matin, en plus ! Râle, le jeune roi de Camelot.

—Je suis casse-pied, car vous avez un devoir envers votre peuple. Annonce, Merlin.

—Tu es casse bonbon, Merlin, je te jure ! Grogne, le fils unique d'Uther Pendragon.

Merlin sourit face à cette remarque, et l'aide à se lever. Il remets la chemise d'Arthur correctement, et le blond le fusil du regard comme à son habitude. Le jeune roi se redresse et se dirige vers la grande table rectangle, et ne dit pas un mot à Merlin, son serviteur. Il mange sa pomme Gala, et boit son jus d'orange avec rapidité. Le silence se fait rage dans la grande chambre du roi. Merlin constate qu'Arthur est de mauvais poil depuis la mort d'Uther. Son secret est gardé, car le roi est mort. Cependant, le brun a de la peine pour son maître, et ne peut s'empêcher de se remuer dans tous les sens devant lui. Durement, Arthur pose la pointe de son couteau futé sur la table en bois :

— _ **Bordel**_ , Merlin, arrête de bouger ton corps, comme ça.

—Sir, je suis inquiet pour vous depuis la mort du roi.

—C'est moi, le **ROI ! MERLIN !** C'est moi, mon père ne sera pas mort en vain ! _Crois-moi !_

—Vous êtes encore en colère contre moi ? Je me pose des questions, vous vous éloignez de moi.

—Merlin, tu es idiot ou quoi ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour survivre à l'extérieur sans moi. dit, Arthur.

— _Là, n'est pas la question,_ Arthur. Vous fuyez même Gwen, et les chevaliers...Ce n'est pas sain !

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel, et se lève puis se précipite vers son serviteur, et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Merlin ne cligne même pas des yeux, mais tombe sur ses fesses. Merlin a les fesses coincées à l'intérieur du récipient d'eau, et n'arrive pas à se lever devant son maître qui le perturbe. Arthur se moque ouvertement du maladroit et ne l'aide pas :

—Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi maladroit que ça, Merlin.

—J'ai l'habitude, Sir. Ne m'aidez pas, je me débrouille, comme d'habitude.

—Tant mieux, car j'ai autre-chose à faire, je file. Demain matin, ne soit pas en retard, crétin.

—Pas de problème, Sir..Dit, Merlin en essayant de se relever de la bassine, en bois de chêne.

Arthur quitte sa chambre, en ronchonnant et laisse Merlin dans sa débrouille comme d'habitude. Le sorcier, ne peut pas se dégager du récipient, et retombe sur le carrelage blanc du roi. Il hausse les épaules, et utilise sa magie pour sortir ses fesses du pot, et se redresse sur la pointe des pieds.


End file.
